Faults All Mine
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Jack x Hiccup. A slip up for an angel, can have devastating affects.


Faults All Mine – Jack Frost x Hiccup

White hair almost unseen against the white snow, the black wings made his body blend in even more. All that you could see is the wings. Staining your eyes you would be able to see the small body which lay hidden beneath the wings. Snow settled around the small naked form, falling down from the sky the snow stayed on the black wings tangled in the long feathers of the young boy's wings. Flying above the form, a creature with large white wings similar in shape and sip to the black wings on the ground below. Landing near the small figure with black wings, the angel stood beside the figure, a hood pulled up to cover their face from the cold and watchful eyes of everyone above looking down at the traitorous angel who had fallen. Opening his eyes, the young black winged angel looked around. Vision blurred, he reached out touching the snow between his fingers, pushing himself up from the frozen ground, and the black winged angel could see the boots in the snow before him.

"Go away, have not you already caused me enough pain," He asked, voice sounding as weak as he physically looked.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I never meant to let anything happen to you," The hooded angel replied, the sound of their voice letting Jack know that he was truly sorry for what had happened.

"Just go away," Jack ordered, curling his wings around his body to protect and shield himself from the other angel.

Moving their strong large wings, the other angel flew into the air, leaving Jack behind covered by his black wings. Soring high above, the angel had to glance back at Jack to see him. Seeing him so physically, mentally and spiritually weak, broke the angel's heart. He was the reason that jack had told the elders that he had forced himself on Hiccup, but the fact was that it was the opposite way around he had kissed Jack first. They had promised to protect each other, they had promised that no matter what was to happen they would always to together. Leaving Jack alone covered by the snow felt so wrong, it felt like he was tearing his heart from his chest. He was bound by his duty and commitment as an angel, but also by his promise to Jack. Hovering in the air, Hiccup stared up at the heaven, why was he going back there, was there any point, if jack was stuck on Earth than Hiccup didn't want to be in heaven, he just wanted to be with Jack. Pulling the hood down, Hiccup uncovered his face, letting everyone in the heavens know who he was. Zooming right for the ground, Hiccup landed and ran straight for Jack. His dark boots being covered in snow as he ran for Jack. Hearing the noise, Jack's wings seemed to part, letting Jack see what was happening around him. Hiccup quickened his pace, colliding with Jack's smaller form, before he wrapped his arms around Jack pulling close then he thought possible.

"I will never leave you, Jack," Hiccup whispered, unable to do anything else Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup.

Jack barely noticed when Hiccup pulled back away, pulling his cape from himself, Hiccup pulled the cape securely around Jack. Hugging him tightly once again, Jack tilted his head to look into Hiccup's eyes, leaning down Hiccup kissed Jack's lips. A surprise expression covered his face, as he tried to deal with the shock of Hiccup kissing him in such an open, unprotected area. Pulling back to breath, Jack stared into Hiccup's eyes.

"Come on, I need to get you inside," Hiccup told Jack, helping the weakened angel to his feet Hiccup started in a random directory.

Jack's weight rested across his shoulders, as Hiccup and he made their way through the thick snow. They walked for hours, feet where sore and both angels were exhausted. Hiccup would have flown; but Jack wasn't strong enough to fly and Hiccup couldn't fly while holding Jack. Aware that Jack was starting to lag, with his exhaustion he had barely been able to stay on his feet.

"Jack, I'm going to find out where we are," Hiccup said, lowering Jack down to the ground. Pulling himself free of Jack's loose hold, Hiccup flew into the air. Clearing the top of the trees, Hiccup straight away could see a small cabin just ahead of where they were.

Landing back on the ground, Hiccup assisted Jack back to his feet. Directing him in the direction of the cabin, Hiccup could tell that Jack was growing so much weaker. Seeing the cabin, Jack collapsed unable to hold himself up any longer. Hiccup held him up knowing that he just needed to get inside and lay Jack down across the bed. Turning the handle of the door, Hiccup pushed the door open with his feet.

"Almost there, Jack," Hiccup whispered.

Struggling to get to the bed, Hiccup lay Jack down softly, before sitting down beside him. Jack's eyes were closed, he looked completely exhausted, Hiccup leaned down closer to Jack, close enough to touch him. Kissing Jack gently on his forehead, Jack opened his eyes to see Hiccup. A small smile graced his lips.

"You will be punished for this," Jack told Hiccup, voice weak as he spoke.

"It's so easy to fall in love but hard to find someone who will catch you," Hiccup said, a smile on his face.

The End.


End file.
